Ignored but Noticed
by PsychoLittleFox
Summary: Summary is inside. Please review or share! thank you! #Counterpartshipping #GenderbentYuya and a Yuya x Yuto story. 2 shots
1. chapter 1

**Summary:**

 _Yuya is a lonely girl, sure she has friends but they always leave him out of it. That is until a new boy has come to the school. Will he change Yuya's life for better or for worse?_

 **A/N**

 **I'm sorry if Yuya is a girl here but my mom doesnt approve of me doing Yaoi! Please enjoy!**

 **On with the fic!**

Another day passed, a girl with tomato hair sat idly by on the back of the class, her back hunched over as she listened to the teacher with the best of her abilities. However, she lacked the ability to concentrate right now.

The bell rang as the students cheered.The teacher giving their homeworks. The tomato haired girl gave a sigh and started packing her things away.

This girl's name is Yuya Sakaki, a 15 year old, who happens to be an entertainment duelist and is the daughter of Yusho Sakaki. She dreamt of becoming like her father one day and she was determined to succeed.

Some thought it was ridiculous and bullied the girl, but others liked her following her father's footsteps.

Yuya sighed and walked out of the classroom with the other students, her head bowed down. She missed her friends dearly.

Every since she went berserk mode on one of her duels, her friends have left her out of their groups and chats. It wasn't what once they were. Yuya's friends became strangers to her.

"One day. I'll definetly make some friends, and I mean real friends!" she assured herself and went straight home. Alone with no one by her side.

 ** _~Next Day~_**

Everyone in class seemed gidly. Girls were whispering amongst themselves that there was a new student, including Yuya's friend Yuzu. Once again, she was left out on such topics and a sigh merely escaped the crimson eyed girl's lips. This day was the same as usual with no changes.

The bell rang and the teacher walked in effectively shutting up all the students, he cleared his throat and spoke. "Please welcome the new student in our class!" he looked at the open door "Come in and introduce yourself."

A boy stepped in and Yuya's jaw dropped. He was gorgeous. She slapped herself and mentally growled.

The male looked around and spoke "Hello, my name is Yuto Rebellion. Nice to meet you all."

Some of the students said a light hearted 'hi' others smiled and waved. The teacher nodded and gestured Yuto to take a seat besides Yuya, which he did.

Yuto looked over at the girl and smiled "Hello."

Yuya blinked and flushed faintly before replying softly "H-hi. You're new here aren't you?" she asked and Yuto nodded, making the female smile. "Would it be alright if I tour you around school so you wont get lost?"

Yuto blinked and nodded, holding a smile of his own. "Of course. I'd love that."

And so, class started with the teachers own lectures and lessons.

 ** _-Time Skip because_** ** _i'm lazy_**

It had been a few weeks since Yuya met Yuto. They had become friends in a short amount of time. Yuto constantly started befriending Yuya when he saw how lonely the girl was. At first she was hesitant but she accepted and warmed up to him. However, it seemed that Yuto wanted more than just becoming friends. He didn't wish to be rash and he needed to wait for a few more months. Yuya's thoughts were the same as his.

 _'Oh dear. What will I do? I've never been in love before.'_ Yuya thought and bit her lips, a cute blush tinting her cheeks. Yuto literally fainted inside when Yuya blushed. She was just so adorable.

Yuya looked at Yuto and flashed him a sweet smile "Shall we go now Yuto?" she asked and Yuto nodded, a small blush also tinting his cheeks. Both of them closed their lockers and proceeded to go home.

The walk was silent, but both of them didn't mind it. It was just comfortable. Much better than Yuya's past friends. Her face turned into a solemn one and Yuto seemed to notice as he furrowed his brows "Is something wrong Yuya?" he asked and the red head seemed to snap out of daze as she forced a smile "Yes, yes i'm fine."

The raven haired male shook his head and grabbed Yuya's wrist, causing the girl to stop and look at him again in confusion.

"I know you're lying. Please tell me what is bothering you Yuya, we're friends right?"

Yuya's face faltered and tears started to brim in the corner of her eyes. Yuto saw this and pulled her closer, causing the female to burst into tears. She mentioned everything. All the heart breaks and ignorance of her friends, how she was left out and how they had ignored her. Yuto could do nothing but comfort the girl and expressing his apology for her.

After what seemed like eternity, Yuya calmed down and the male pulled away, flashing a small smile. "Are you okay now?" he asked in a soft voice and Yuya nodded. Both of them continued to walk home, then they parted ways. Each having a heartfelt smile on their face.

 ** _-Time Skip: Few Months-_**

Yuya sat idly by in the park, waiting for a raven haired teen with purple fringes to come. She twiddled with her fingers as she remembered what Yuto said.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Yuya stared at Yuto in shock "Come again?"_

 _Yuto fidgeted nervously and blurted out his answer again "Will you meet me at the park in 12 tomorrow?"_

 _Yuya blinked in shock but never the less she happily accepted and told Yuto 'yes'._

 _-End of Flashback-_

The sound of footsteps approaching snapped the red haired girl out of trance and she looked up to see Yuto staring down at her petite figure. This made the female blush a ton of red, which by now had matched her hair.

Yuto was fighting the urge to kiss her for being adorable, he sat down and smiled at Yuya, feeling butterflies in his stomach. He hummed.

"Nice day isnt it?" Yuya nodded meekly as Yuto tried engaging in a conversation.

Yuya bit her lip and she turned to the male beside her, blush coating her cheeks as she stared at the man infront of her who in turn looked at her in confusion. She opened her and blurted out the feelings she was holding.

"I love you Yuto-kun!"

She quickly covered her mouth and looked away in an ashamed manner.

Meanwhile, Yuto was blinking trying to process her words. "Please say that again Yuya?"

Yuya looked at him, tears welling in her crimson eyes as she replied, this time her answer was much longer.

"I love you Yuto-kun. I have had liked you almost forever, you just make me so damn whole. I-I can't explain why but I do really love you!"

Yuto almost fainted from her words but he descended down to her level, his face a mere inch from the girl's face. "I love you too Yuya, I have felt the same." he replied in a whisper and kissed the now shocked female in front of him.

Yuya felt, electricity run down her spine but it was in a good way. Sure she was shocked that Yuto kissed her but none the less she kissed back passionately.

Both friends, once was distant now a close lover who would be by her side to protect and love her.

Both teens almost kissed like an eternity, However. They were happy. Happy that they could be together more than friends.

And now, they were lovers whose strings of fate were attached to one another for eternity as destiny chose them be.

 **~Owari~**

 **-**

 **Here you go!! please review! and im sorry if it seemed rushed! I do hope you all like it!!**


	2. Epilogue

**Oh my glob! Thank you for the reviews!!! Im so happy! Thank you! Since you wanted me to continue, i'll put the epilogue! This was a oneshot but i'm glad you enjoyed!**

 **Happy reading!**

_

 ** _"Epilogue"_**

Few months since Yuto and Yuya went out. Everything has been great so far. Despite some arguments they have and not particulary talking to one another, they both always manage to fix things and eventually apologize to each other.

Yuya's friends had also realized what they had done, Yuzu regretted that she ignored Yuya, the others were plain guilty and all of them agreed to make amends with her first thing in the morning, even if it means getting their faces slammed infront of the tomato haired girl's doorstep.

When the morning light filtered upon the window, crimson eyes opened ruefully and looked around. It was a saturday, meaning no school. The girl in the bed sat up and stretched, a yawn escaping her pink soft lips. She looked around and smiled "A beautiful morning." her smile brightened as she rememberd about her date today with Yuto.

Almost gleefully, she tossed off the covers that were upon her and hastily descended down the stairs to eat breakfast. (Which quite surprised Yuya's mom since she wasn't a morning person)

The whole breakfast was quite, until a knock interrupted the peaceful meal. Yoko, Yuya's mom, went to get the door and she called Yuya to the front which confused the red head. Never the less, she complied anyways and went to her mother's side. However, the sight made Yuya's eyes almost buldge out of her skull.

They were infront of her. Her old friends, of so long ago. She cleared her throat and was about to speak, if it weren't for them all bombarding her in a hug full of apologies and sorries.

\--

5 years have passed. Yuya was waiting for Yuto upon the park, where they had first confessed their feelings. Her stomach did flops and her body was being fidgety.

Yuto was running to Yuya, his hair disheveled from the constant running and his face shining with a thin sheen of sweat. Yuya blushed and smiled, gesturing Yuto to sit down. "Ute, my love. Is there a reason you have called me tonight?" she asked and Yuto blushed, hiding something behind his back. "Yes, actually. My little tomato, I have something to give you." he responded and went infront of Yuya. The raven-purple haired male knelt down on one knee and Yuya knew where this was coming. Her eyes glistened as happy tears threatened to spill out of the corner of her eyes.

"Yuya, my lovely little love, my tenshi. You have made me the happiest man alive in this earth, you made me realize so much emotions that I have not felt long ago." Yuto looked up and held out the box in his hand then popping it open to reveal a beautiful ring inside it. Both crimson and gray eyes clashed, full of love and admiration.

"Will you spend your lifetime with me in marriage till death do us part?" Yuto asked, a bright blush staining his cheek. Yuya cried happily and enveloped Yuto in a loving hug "Yes! Yes, yes, yes! A million times yes Yuto!" she replied, happy tears spilling down her beautiful crimson eyes. Yuto sighed in relief and hugged her back as lovingly as she did. He then slid the ring on her left ring finger, Yuya stared at it admiringly and she looked at Yuto with loving eyes. "Kiss me"

Yuto smiled and leaned down, only hovering a few inches away from Yuya's lips. "Of course my tenshi. How could I refuse that from my little fiańce?" he smiled charmingly and Yuya blushed. He then procceded to seal the space in between them as his lips crashed with Yuya's cherry pristen one.

The kiss they shared, sealed their fates to spend all their lifetime through eternity. For destiny has tied their strings with one another. Not even death can part them.

\--

Soon, their marriage took place. Both adults had finished college and had work already.Yuya had fulfilled her career as an entertainment duelist and Yuto had gotten recruited as a lancer.

Yuya and Yuto's wedding was small, it was held at a small clearing. Close friends, friends and relatives were invited.

The crowd cheered wildly when the newly wedded couple shared a heartfelt kiss. Some did wolf whistles and other either hollered or screamed out in happiness.

Both husband and wife ran down the red carpeted isle and climbed upon the waiting car that had a sign saying 'Just got Married'.

Yuya smiled and waved at the crowd before entering inside, followed by Yuto. They drove away for the awaited honeymoon.

"Are you happy now Yuya, my wife?" Yuto asked huskily besides Yuya's ear which made the female giggle and blush. "More than you could ever know Yuto. Are you happy?" she leaned down and put her head on his shoulder. Yuto let out a heartfelt smile and tug Yuya's chin upwards to meet her face with his. "I am, and it cannot be explained by words." he replied.

And their lips meet in a kiss, a kiss full of love and passion as the car drove away to their destined destination.

 ** _~End of Story~_**

 **Thank you for reading!! Have a nice day or night! *smiles***

 **Yuya and Yuto: *smiles and waves* Please review or add to library!! Thank you!!**


End file.
